


Taste It On My Tongue

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Jongin Day, M/M, Twins, accidental infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28728747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: The taste of Sehun's lips still tingling on his tastebuds, he almost forgets his name isn't Kai. Jongin has to blink a few times to come off whatever high he's been on. He heaves in a heavy breath and lets it out without daring to look over at Sehun ─ his brother's boyfriend.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Taste It On My Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> a few days ago i read an old 2017 fic from a different fandom and my instincts screamed: SEKAI. so here is a very old fic of mine that got interpreted to jongin & kai + sehun. uhhh like, it was only this and one more scene so I just might wanna make this into an actual longer fic instead of 2k idkdkdk well see if anyone likes it first :(:
> 
> prepare yourself to read smut i wrote 3 years ago omg it is what it is......
> 
> enjoy and happy birthday ninis!!!!!! this isn't the only thing im posting on his day hAA i have another thing on his actual birthday to post :DDD

The doorbell chiming through the first level of the complex is enough to startle Jongin from his callow baking experience. He sets down his makeshift icing piper — a literal plastic sandwich bag with a tiny hole — and wipes his fingers against his apron so he can greet whoever may be standing on his welcome mat. 

When the door swings open, he doesn't get a chance because the encounter is way more abrupt than he expected. Lips are on his, warm and soft, making him feel like he's melting from how perfectly fitting it feels. His bones are rattling beneath his skin when he taste the sweetness of what seems like bubble tea, making these lips so sweet and irresistible. Jongin knows he should pull away but can't rack up the intentions to do so. Instead, Jongin continues to pucker up and allow his lip to be nibbled on while his fingertips tug at the silky hair,

A timer goes off from the kitchen, signaling that his second batch is ready to escape the oven. That's what makes them pull apart. If not Jongin thinks they would of been at it indefinitely. 

Jongin's opening his eyes, barely processing the fact that he's probably had one of the best kisses of a lifetime. Looking forward he sees Sehun with a wide grin from ear to ear, "Kai, I got the promotion!"

The taste of Sehun's lips still tingling on his tastebuds, he almost forgets his name isn't Kai. Jongin has to blink a few times to come off whatever high he's been on. He heaves in a heavy breath and lets it out without daring to look over at Sehun ─ his brother's boyfriend.

Jongin thinks he'll never want to look at Sehun. Doesn't know if he feels sorry for Kai or himself. He just knows his brother is one fucking lucky man. Sehun's kiss made him feel different. In the past, he's always been close to Sehun but never had any type of attraction towards Sehun besides being well aware of the fact that he was the prettiest boy with such confidence.

"I came over as soon as I can, baby, because I was just so happy!" Sehun coos, shutting the house door behind him and clapping with all these jittery movements, also projecting that huge smile that makes him glow. Jongin's always known he was the best person to be around when you wanted a good feeling in your chest and stomach. Now his whole body feels the opposite, not to mention,  _ horny _ ─ which he's never felt around Sehun, ever.

"These for me, right?" Sehun asks. Jongin averts his eyes to the first batch of cupcakes where the drippy green icing has melted like lava seeping into the core of the earth (in this case it's a pool of green looking like grass on the crispy top layer of the cupcake). 

Jongin did make this for Sehun, if the magazine company news was good, that being Sehun would be promoted from journalist: idea bank to having his own headline to write. But now he's gone and kiss the boy instead of showing him his terrible creations. He only responds,  _ upset _ , "Yeah. They're bad." 

"No, baby. I bet they taste great," Sehun pecks Jongin's lips and for a quick second, Jongin wonders how Sehun can't tell the difference between the two. Sehun's grinning instead, putting a cupcake into his palm and taking a bite. His eyes light up which Jongin considers, is a decent sign. "Likewise, they're good."

Sehun offers some tips in the end, like how to make the corner of the sandwich bag smaller so that icing won't travel out too fast, and how he could've waited for it to cool down. Apparently, the flavor of the cake is brilliant though (red velvet, then the green shaded cream cheese ─ Sehun calls it Christmas surprise though its nowhere near the holidays).

"I love you." Sehun comments, putting down the cake and wrapping his arms around Jongin's neck, tucking his chin above one of Jongin's shoulders. They're about the same height ─ he and Sehun ─ something he barely noticed now. He also isn't sure if he should say it back or not. They've done so plenty of times, but it feels different this time around. Probably because in Sehun's soothing voice, he  _ means _ it. And because it isn't directed to Jongin. "Came here to celebrate."

Jongin knew Sehun would become a promoted journalist, reason why he attempted to make baked sweets, and then stocked up with some fruit juice pouches. It was an all around young-hearted tiny party, meant for him, Sehun, and Kai. But now Sehun's going on about a different celebration and Jongin doesn't know where this is going.

He gets a hint when Sehun raises one leg hitching up around his waist, grinding forward. He can feel Sehun already hard against his thigh, making him stutter an incoherent thought that neither of them understand. His breath his hot beneath Jongin's ear when he whispers, "Want you."

It all escalates quickly when Jongin's slapping Sehun's ass telling him to undress wherever Sehun chooses, while Jongin strips down his apron and washes his hands and face quickly. His face, because he still denies that this moment is actually happening. He's on a level of elation and guilt because he can't believe he's fucking going for it. Would this make him a manipulator, he thinks to himself, but at the moment his mind is too clouded with Sehun's mewls in the distance.

Looking over the flat surface, across the breakfast bar counters, he sees Sehun laying on the linen navy blue couch with a hand in between his legs, two fingers already swallowed within his rim. Jongin stomps over, with heavy steps to Sehun, getting in between his legs and tugging Sehun's hand away from his heat, "I said undress not prep yourself."

Sehun whines with a nod, biting his lip while raising his hands above his head. Jongin doe not want to think about it, no he fucking doesn't, but he considers that Sehun and Kai have some kinky shit going on due to Sehun's brisk submissiveness at Jongin's words. Originally he was only joking with Sehun but he saw the neediness and obedience in Sehun's facial expression, making him think otherwise.

Jongin tears off his shirt and throws it behind him. He lays on the long shape of the couch where Sehun is sprawled out and spreads Sehun's legs apart further. He's glad that they've got an L shaped couch in their tiny living room, but also finding this disgusting that Sehun decided it would be best to fuck in the living room ─ one in which the twins share. Everything is all fucked up, especially Jongin's mind, but then again, he doesn't care right now. Not with Sehun looking desperate, with a hard on and a puckering hole.

Running a hand up and down Sehun's milky flesh, he admires how flawless and pretty his thighs are. So much lighter than the skin on his neck and just as smooth as his asscheeks that he has not got a touch of yet. He can just tell though. For a split second, Jongin dismisses the discomfort of his elbows that prop up his body weight. If this is all he's ever going to get, he's got a motive to make tonight special and rememberable for the both of them. Wanting to obtain every aspect of pleasure possible, with every way there is out there.

Jongin dips his head low to where his tongue teases the crown of Sehun's cock, only kitten licking it to the point where Sehun's squirming, his hands still above his head. Jongin likes to see Sehun like this, but still feels a little tingle in his heart, not in the good way. He ends up telling Sehun, "You can put you hands down, you know?"

Sehun's face contorts to something that describes confusion, but his hands still slowly drop down to his sides anyways. Jongin flashes him a smile before letting his tongue roam from his tip down to his perineum, settling at his rim. He sees a glint of Sehun's lips parting, then hears the sound of a gasp when Jongin's got his tongue inside him with thumb rubbing around it.

Mantras of the line, " _ yes yes yes _ ," repeat from Sehun's lips when Jongin's making it a consistent act of thrusting several several fingers into him all while his tongue flicks on the outer, sensitive skin of his hole. Sehun's legs start to close around him, making Jongin want to pull away because if he knows anything (not really that much because he's only given a rim job once and that was for experimenting) it's that Sehun's probably close. 

Before Sehun could lock Jongin in place, Jongin sits up on his knees, still in between Sehun with two hands still soothing Sehun's thighs. "How do you want this?" He asks, nimble fingers fumbling with his belt buckle. He leaves to bathroom where he's sure there are certain things below the sink cabinet because he just doesn't like to have lube or condoms in his bedroom since he personally thinks that stuff belongs somewhere more sanitary. It's way easier to access right now anyway, so maybe he should pat himself on the back later.

Within the open concept family room where there's just a coffee table, their tiny television, and the couch with abstract pillows, he sees Sehun right where he left him seconds ago. But this time Sehun's on his stomach with his ass up. As much as Jongin told Sehun that he could choose the position, he was really hoping that he could fuck Sehun while looking at him fall apart. 

Jongin really can't have everything he wants, so he settles with Sehun on all fours and strips down completely. With latex-covered cock in hand with an excessive amount of lube, he admires Sehun's pretty ass on display for him. When Sehun shakes, he applies some of the dripping residue onto Sehun's rim before slotting the crown of his cock between Sehun's cleft. He doesn't budge, just wants to savor the feeling.

"Come on, babe," Sehun whines, grinding back so that his ass hits against Jongin's thighs. His rocking motion comes to a halt when Jongin puts two hands on his hips, cock resting on Sehun's lower back.

"Give me a second," Jongin pumps himself a few times before getting his thumb around his cock and sliding into Sehun gently. Sehun is warm around him, and despite him penetrating into him easily, he is so tight. He pulls out halfway, just to eagerly thrust into Sehun hard. Most of his sensation is around his tip, so he keeps with those ministrations for some more time,  _ of course _ , until Sehun starts to act up. 

The way Sehun's body snaps forward with needy whimpers escaping his lips from Jongin's hasty half thrusts is enough for him to start a consistent movement, accelerate his speed. His thumbs might paint bruises on Sehun's hips and his face might have small scratches from the rough decorative pillow but he'll know that Sehun will keep it as a memory of the best fuck he's ever received. 

Jongin likes his pace, approves of the way he bottoms out snug in Sehun's heat, loving the way Sehun cries out high pitched moans. He doesn't understand when Sehun's begging, "Please. Harder, please."

"Harder?" Jongin's replies genuinely confused. He thought he was racking up his hips in a relevant way. From the way his pelvis slaps against Sehun's ass making the obscene sound of fast fucking, to Sehun barley being able to hold himself up.

"Yes, you've fucked me better before," Sehun's voice no longer has that neediness, more like a teasing, smug tone like he wants to push Jongin to see how better he can become. And truthfully, Jongin's offended.

Sehun's tactic works because Jongin's pulling out and positioning Sehun to the arm of the couch, where he bends Sehun's upper body so that he's got the most perfect access of Sehun's hole accessible for him. He hopes to make Sehun shout soon enough as he shoves his tip against Sehun's prostate. For now he's barely trying to get his rhythm going again, bottoming out teasingly just to get hard again because seriously, not only did Sehun offend him but he did imply that Kai is better than Jongin ─ it's untrue he knows.

"Make you come so hard, Sehun," Jongin says when his chest is pressed against Sehun's back, teeth sinking down into Sehun's neck. Sehun whines, grinding forward against the couch and Jongin doesn't mind it. It's hot and nobody really sits on that side of it anyways besides Jongin.

"Yes,  _ please _ ," Sehun reaches from behind him and Jongin thinks he's about to stretch his ass apart but instead, he's intertwining his fingers with Jongin. It's something he's never done before and he's feeling slightly glum that there's an intimacy that Sehun and Kai shares, something Sehun and Jongin probably never would.

Jongin refuses to let emotions control the night. He projects all his pent up feelings in his aggressive thrusts, no longer holding back the way his cock drills into Sehun. He fucks like it's the last time he'll get to ( _ really _ , he's sure it is anyways), vigorous thrusts pounding into Sehun enough to make his hair bounce and his legs shake to no end.

Sehun's crying out, " _ Fuck, fuck, yes _ ." 

Jongin takes it as he's finally gotten to hit Sehun's swelling spot. He tugs at Sehun's hair roughly, fingers scratching at his scalp lightly before they can really pull at it because if he remembers their rough housing weeks ago, Sehun accidentally moaned when Jongin did it playfully.

" _ Oh my god _ ," Sehun cries when Jongin  _ pulls pulls pulls _ . 

All these thoughts and what's he's really surrounding himself by ( _ Sehun _ ) is making him on the verge of release. He pulls out while stroking his cock, "Want me to come in you or?" Sehun turns around with his lips parted and hooded eyes. He only nods, slipping off Jongin's condom sloppily. Jongin gets him onto the floor and spreads his legs so that they're in the missionary position that Jongin's been aching for. He wants to see Sehun come right in front of his eyes, make a mess of the two of them. 

Jongin's never though Sehun could be so flexible before, his legs are spread so wide that Jongin thinks Sehun's thigh muscles are tingling. He pounds into Sehun a few more times before grasping at Sehun's nipples with both hands while feeling his come shoot into Sehun's heat. Smoothening out his orgasm, he continues shallow, languid thrusts while his fist plays the opposite role of pumping Sehun fast and hard. 

Once Jongin's softened inside Sehun, he pulls out and gets a mouth around Sehun's cock. He bobs his head around the whole length, hearing Sehun's mewls above him aspire him to begin to deep throat Sehun. Sehun snaps up forward, scratching Jongin's neck. He doesn't bother to shove Sehun's touch away but chooses to pump him while sucking on his crown, which is what makes Sehun come in an instant. He tastes it on his tongue, savoring every drop as he licks and sucks at any residue that lands elsewhere. What he can't stand is what Sehun's panting the same time he's still coming hard, " _ Kai Kai Kai _ !"

Jongin lousily uses Sehun's shirt to wipe Sehun's rim dripping in come and the trails of saliva on Sehun's stomach. Sehun's eyelashes flutter against his cheekbone, reaching for Jongin's jaw, "I love you so much, again, baby," Sehun says when he's stretching on the cold surface of the dark wooden ground. He's curling up, reaching for the throw blanket, "Was the best we've ever done it."

Jongin is lost for words, leaving Sehun alone in the room that's so full but feels everything like emptiness. He reaches for his articles of clothing and makes it quick to dress up, grabs his car keys, a cupcake, and dashes off. He'll have the bruises from Sehun etched in his memory. And that's the only thing he will be able to see. He doesn't think he'll ever look at Sehun again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ayyyyyhhhyeaaaaa what is up with this fic???? 
> 
> do u like it. 
> 
> is... jongin kai.... lol that's obviously a no. 
> 
> twt @287aus pls say hey.
> 
> seek me, the writer!  
> [𝐭𝐰𝐭](https://twitter.com/287aus) | [𝐭𝐦𝐛𝐥𝐫](https://ekzxo.tumblr.com) | [𝐜𝐜](https://curiouscat.me/287aus)


End file.
